


Whale Oil

by originalworksof



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalworksof/pseuds/originalworksof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are burning the whales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Oil

When you kiss him on the mouth—gently, because you are a sweet lover—you taste the blood and white liquid of the oil. You're stomach twists and you will yourself to not vomit. 

_they are burning the whales._

It quietly enters your mind and settles deeply. You almost turn to see if it manifested in the Void. Instead, you kiss the corner of his mouth, hoping for him to speak. The whale—leviathan, you correct—moans behind you and you feel the ground shake (or maybe that is your own legs growing weak).

_theyareburningthewhales._

You want to scream. Maybe you do; you can't remember. The Void twists so much and you know he does his best to console you when you feel yourself breaking. Why can you not be there for him?  _Because you are not my equal and it is not your responsibility_. You can nearly hear his voice rattle over every thought. His voice always brings you peace, but this time you think you are going to drown and never find yourself in the sea. 

_THEY ARE BURNING THE WHALES._

It is not loud. Just insistent. Can he hear their screams? You begin to wonder. The Void pulls and shifts at your thoughts, bringing them to fruition. A cold hand grips your wrist so tightly you think it has become a bone charm. Looking up you see his harsh face, his abysmal eyes are not looking at you; they are pointed straight into your heart and you cannot breath. You claw at his arms, trying to find purchase. He shakes his head slowly and you inhale water. You watch his figure turn into threads (you wonder if he's making you a new coat) and he wraps himself tightly around you, squeezing the life out of you. You try to watch the Void as it turns red and seems to disappear. You do not see the leviathan and there are no voices in your head. 

_They have burned the whales._

**Author's Note:**

> super short i know; this was just an idea of how the void will collapse on itself and the outsider won't exist anymore and all that stuff. i don't really know if it's corvo or if it's someone else; use your imagination.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
